


小美人鱼

by ggsscc2000



Series: 公主和女巫绝逼是真爱 [1]
Category: Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsscc2000/pseuds/ggsscc2000
Summary: 小美人鱼被吃掉的故事。原谅我真没看出来童话里的王子优点在？？





	小美人鱼

1  
I have one dream.  
马丁路德金这么说过。  
我也这么觉得，一只没有梦想的咸鱼，是一只死的咸鱼。  
所以，我决定，采取一点措施，来实现自己的梦想。  
即使——这个梦想，有点画风清奇。  
不仅涉黄，还有种族隔离。

2A 爱情  
世界上最奇妙的莫过于什么呢？  
爱情。  
你望着远处逃家的人鱼想。  
她一头红发如瀑，更显肤白如雪。稚嫩的脸庞是粉色的朝霞的颜色，还没被太多的世俗所侵扰，因此更容易耽溺于爱情。  
哦，爱情。  
你厌恶地皱起眉。  
你就是因为爱情才被赶出那伙食和薪水都不错的王宫的。  
胡善和喜善怯怯地用眼睛看着你，你不禁露出了一个安抚地笑容：“别怕，我的孩子。”自从你被赶出去之后，寂寞了多年，都是他们在陪伴着你，“帮我盯住她。这只可怜的，向往爱情的人鱼。我拯救她无处安放的灵魂，来和她的父亲谈一桩生意。”  
胡善朝你挤挤眼睛：“但是……川顿国王会上当吗？”  
“为什么要怀疑我呢孩子，”你撅起肥厚的嘴唇，仔细地用红珊瑚尸体磨成的口红涂抹着嘴巴，“难道你还不相信我的实力？”  
“呃——不敢。”喜善拉了一把胡善，“那我们就恭候佳音了。”  
“这才对嘛。我亲爱的孩子。”  
送走了两只电鳗，你有点焦躁，在你深海的洞穴中走来走去，而穴底的小怪物看到你庞大的身躯，忍不住瑟瑟发抖。你握了握手心，明明你的计划几乎天衣无缝，可你却一直有种抓不住什么的感觉，忍不住自言自语——  
“嗯，还差点什么呢?”  
心烦意乱地你打开水晶球，看着爱丽儿充满仰慕地看着船上玉树临风的小伙子——没人比你更清楚人类王国的一切，毕竟你在饥饿的几十年里，不吝拿他们打打牙祭——所以，他的礼仪和周遭的一切都说明了他身份不凡，也许还没经过战争的洗礼，但一定见过血。  
这可有点不好办。  
万一这作风狂野的王子一言不合就把你的小宝贝儿拉上床，一发入魂后奉子成婚，川顿国王那个老匹夫可不知道什么叫人鱼殊途。万一爱丽儿梨花带雨地哭几回他就同意了这场不伦的婚事，那可不太好办。  
紧接着，爱丽儿和她的白痴朋友的对话也一字不落地飘入你的耳中。拿叉子当梳子，拿烟斗当小号的笑话让你笑得前仰后合。洞里的小怪物以为你又有了折磨他们的新点子，它们愁苦的大眼睛几乎要哭出来了。而你却不拿他们当回事，不过是一群愚蠢的海底生物罢了。  
——就像胸大无脑的爱丽儿。  
是的，除了那张漂亮的小脸和挺翘的胸，她什么都没有，不过是托生在一个好爹的家里，却能丰衣足食，无忧无虑地生活，甚至还救了一个王子。而你，明明有着不下于她的美丽，实力又那么雄厚，但却遭人嫉妒，只能躲在幽暗的海里苟延残喘，连腰身都细了，唉，这太不公平了。  
水晶球里的画面已经进展到爱丽儿和她的老父亲大吵一架，正要离家出走的程度了。你眼睛一亮，忍不住发出了动人的笑声：“天助我也！”  
是的，还没经过挫折的少女，一定不会理解父亲的苦心孤诣，她只会凭借着自己的勇气和爱，干出无与伦比的傻事。  
“我的孩子，加油啊，”你用紫色眼影细细描画的大眼紧紧地盯着水晶球里面，“这个傻女孩已经快成为我的奴隶了。只要你们再烧一把火。”  
这把火很快就来了。  
看着喜善在爱丽儿的耳边窃窃私语，它眼神中透露出的讯息你再熟悉不过。罪恶与堕落在向爱丽儿招手，而这个可怜的女孩却一点没意识到。甜蜜的陷阱就要展开——  
“可怜的孩子。可怜又可爱的小家伙……”是胡善嘶哑的嗓子，“她现在有了严重的问题，我们得为她做点什么。”  
爱丽儿带着泪花的眼睛凝望着她。哦，胡善你这邪恶的东西，千万别心软。哪怕她像刚出生的婴儿那么纯洁：“你、你们是谁？”  
喜善避而不答：“不过有一件事情罢了。”看着她颤抖的睫毛，胡善裂开了嘴，用与恶毒地笑容不符的轻柔语调安慰她：“别害怕。我们是代表一个能帮你的人来的。”它用尾巴裹住爱丽儿的肩膀，细滑的鳞片在她身上身上磨蹭。  
真是条色鱼！  
眼看那尾巴要触碰到爱丽儿的胸脯，她挣扎着甩脱，胡善才恋恋不舍的放开。  
“她能让你的梦想成真。”喜善撇着嘴，紧紧地盯着爱丽儿的脸。  
爱丽儿的脸上浮现渴望又恐惧的表情，但她很烦胡善时不时的骚扰。  
胡善这个不老实的家伙，容易坏事啊。  
“你只需要想象一下，你的王子和你……永远，在一起。”  
爱丽儿有点害怕，还有点迷茫：“我……我不明白。”  
喜善循循善诱：“你听说过乌苏拉嘛？”  
“乌苏拉？”  
“她有着巨大的能量……”  
“你是说海底女巫？”爱丽儿右手覆在胸，她犹豫着，“我……我不能……”  
哦天哪，你这心口不一的婊子。你的内心告诉我你明明很想。  
她好像突然发现自己和父亲尴尬的场面被目睹了似的咬紧嘴唇：“你们给我出去！我要一个人待会！”  
胡善和喜善悻悻地转过身：“好吧。这只是一个……建议。”喜善一甩尾巴，把爱丽儿的王子雕像残片甩到她面前。  
看着她眼里的小火苗。你知道，这个女孩注定是你的了。

02B  
爱丽儿来到了你的地盘里。你能感觉到。  
那不老实的奴隶正试图阻止她和你的交易，你想，是时候给他们一个教训了。  
不过不是现在。  
“我们不能待在大门口啊，”你威风凛凛地出场，尽情向爱丽儿这个婊子展现着你婀娜多姿的身材，“这是不礼貌的。”  
“我知道你在烦恼什么，我的孩子。”你虚伪地假笑着，迎接爱丽儿进入你居住的大海螺。这个可怜的羔羊左顾右盼无所适从，显然有些害怕。  
你很快切入正题：“你来我这显然不是来讨教训的。你看上了那个迷人的小家伙，王子是吧？他可真迷人！不过他那么迷人的家伙是不会轻易爱上一个普通女孩的。他肯定从小到大生活在女人圈里。”  
你用蛤蜊的尸体榨取成的油涂抹脸皮，一边装作不在意地对镜梳妆一边看着爱丽儿发愁的脸：“但是你这么美丽。肯定没问题的。唯一缺的就是我帮的一个小小的忙。”  
“什么？”爱丽儿有些疑惑地咬着下唇。  
“帮你变成一个人。”你哈哈地笑起来，“你救了王子不是嘛？王子再怎么喜欢他的恩人，也不会娶一条鱼的。哪怕他为你的美貌所倾倒，他的臣民也不会答应。”  
“那你能帮我这个忙嘛？”爱丽儿迫不及待地游过来。湿润的眼睛中全是信赖与……渴望。  
你却要故意拖延了：“啊……你知道的，我活着，就是为了帮助你这样的人鱼，你们这些需要指引的灵魂。不过……也许你们过去对我有点小小的误会。”  
“我过去不过是个女巫，但我并不从恶。不过总有人嫉妒我的貌美，他们费尽心力抹黑我的名声。但你会发现，现在的我是多么善良，经常帮助一些可怜的人儿。他们处于痛苦之中，需要我的帮扶。他们来我这里哭诉，祈求我的帮助。但是有时他们一个子儿都不想给我，那我就只能让他们留下。毕竟我不是圣母，只是个生意人。你懂了吗？”你飘到爱丽儿跟前，看着她的眼睛，“要我帮你很简单。我可以制作出一种药。你喝下去就可以变成人类。但是！”  
爱丽儿好奇地望着你，“如果喝下药的三天都没能让王子给你一个爱意的吻，那你就哪里都去不了，只能属于我。但是……如果他吻了你……”  
“那我会怎样？”  
“那你就可以永远地变成人类。和他成为夫妻，为他生儿育女。”  
你眨眨眼：“这桩交易怎样？”  
“可是，如果我变成人的话……”爱丽儿垂下头，有点可怜巴巴的，“那我就没办法和我的爸爸和姐姐在一起了。”  
难为你这小白眼狼还有良心。你暗暗翻了个白眼。不过你也知道，你说的后果她一点都没听进去。也许这傻鱼还想着怎么凭借自己的美貌宠冠后宫呢。  
“这倒也是……但是，”你用一条触手勾起她的下巴，让她看着你的眼睛“你能得到你的爱人啊。生活总是有一些艰难的选择不是吗？”  
说罢，你没给她后悔的余地，而是里里外外围着她转了一圈：“哦，瞧我这记性。我们还没讨论怎么付款的问题呢。”  
“但是……我什么都没有啊。”小美人鱼的脸上写满不解。  
你用触手堵住了她的嘴。“你有这世界上最美的东西不是吗？放心，我把它取走的时候不会弄痛你的……”  
“什么？”  
咳咳。你清了清嗓子，血红大嘴轻轻靠在她的耳畔：“你的声音。”  
“但是没有声音我怎么……”  
“你忘了身体语言了吗？”你露出淫荡的笑容，双手顺着她高耸的乳房缓缓摸到腰间。“男人可不喜欢大嘴巴。他们欣赏的是内向的女孩。有内涵最好。”你暗示性地托了托她坚挺的胸。  
嗯，除了叫床的时候。  
男人可不喜欢日一团死肉，不过这就不用和这个纯爱系的女主角讲了。  
药水的材料你已经准备好了。只需要一样一样地把他们扔到炉子里，升腾的烟雾在你的魔力下化作王子的幻影，冲着那傻妞甜蜜微笑。  
而你，偷偷改动合约上的字迹，看着完备无缺才露出令人作呕的笑容。“快点决定吧孩子。我很忙的。这条件苛刻吗？一点也不。我要的只不过是你的声音而已。”  
爱丽儿惊恐地看着出现在她面前的黄色羊皮纸，上面写道：  
【（英文）这是和给海中女巫签订的条约：  
（英文）条件：爱丽儿的声音  
（乌贼族文字）：和她的身体永远的使用权。并且假如爱丽儿不能在第三个太阳落下的时候，获得王子的真爱之吻，那她就会变成乌苏拉的奴隶。乌苏拉对她所作的一切她都不能反抗。假如她可以，那她就将永远的变成人类。乌苏拉对本合约拥有最终解释权。  
（英文）以上是爱丽儿获得魔药所付出的一切代价。签字代表爱丽儿已经同意本次合约的一切。  
签字人：】  
爱丽儿内心的渴望压倒了一切，她怕自己后悔似的，飞快地捏着鱼骨做的笔，签上了自己的名字。  
“别急嘛……”你看着双手交叠，微微颤栗地爱丽儿，心疼地揽住她的肩膀，“这里还有一份。哦……别那么看着我，这是我和人类学的，甲乙双方都有的合同。每人都拿一份才叫公平嘛。”  
这张纸上写道：  
【（英文）这是和给海中女巫签订的条约：  
（英文）条件：爱丽儿的声音  
（乌贼族文字）：  
假如签约人不能在本次合约签订的规定日期（乌苏拉有权规定）内杀死王子，那么爱丽儿就会变成泡沫。乌苏拉对本合约拥有最终解释权。  
（英文）以上是爱丽儿获得魔药所付出的一切代价。签字代表签字人已经同意本次合约的一切。  
签字人：】  
爱丽儿盯着这份合约看了一会，也没发现什么不同。于是她狐疑着，签上了自己的名字。毕竟不像第一次那么有勇气，她签完字后还仔细地盯着合约看了一遍。你不由得暗中捏了一把汗。幸好这个傻妞不学无术，看不懂你们族的语言。  
现在还差最后一步。  
“现在，唱！”  
这个愚蠢的公主在你的凝视下挺直了胸，开始歌唱。你侧耳细听，发现只不过是单调的啊啊啊罢了。  
还没我听过的《歌剧魅影》唱得好呢。  
你用魔力变幻的双手探到她的喉咙里，挖出和她声带相关的一小块组织，你小心翼翼地捧着它把它放到你的神奇海螺里。毕竟一切结束之后，你想要一个会叫床的奴隶，而不是一个小哑巴。  
爱丽儿害怕地摸着喉咙，这个女孩，终于醒悟过来一点，她被你抬起下巴罐下了魔药，随着细胞的分裂和血肉的重组，她硕大的尾巴从中间断裂，慢慢被肌肉和皮肤所覆盖，而爱丽儿的内鳃也消失了，她的肺开始不断的变大。胃和肠也开始重组，她痛的像是个分娩的孕妇一样弯下腰去。  
随后她发现自己无法呼吸。深水的水压是她如今这副脆弱的身体不能承受的。她在朋友尼莫的帮助下不断上潜，终于见到水面的那一刻，她的肺好像要爆炸似的，不大的脑袋瓜嗡嗡直响，眼睛和鼻子也渗出了血。  
——这就是她一直忽视的水压带给她的。  
但她仰望着那艘巨大的帆船，眼中充满了爱情带来的希望。  
一切会更好的，不是吗？  
……但那真的会更好吗？

2C  
当第二天太阳落下的时候，你擦了擦汗。胡善这个不靠谱的电鳗，要不是喜善盯着那条傻鱼和颜控王子，你恐怕计划就全泡汤了。  
不过……也是你出场的时候了。  
这个小娼妇比我想象的淫荡，你想，也许这么下去就别提初夜权的问题了。他们光孩子都生了一窝了。  
你急匆匆地扒拉出一只被你包裹在玻璃球中的蝴蝶，放入你残余着上次炼药药渣的药炉。几乎在刹那间，你肥腻的肌肉消失，而六条恶心的触手也逐渐合拢，变成曼妙的双腿。那头上苍白的短发逐渐伸长，柔顺地贴合在你耳畔，胖胖的下颌骨收紧成瓜子的形状。你拳头大的眼珠也变成了勾人的凤眼。你的血盆大口和蒜头鼻，一点点变成樱桃口和琼鼻。如此美貌，你忍不住摸了摸自己的脸。哦，多么的光滑。简直就像是刚出生的海母。  
可惜胸前的波涛也缩水了。你扒开衣服看了一眼，摇了摇头。有所得必有所失啊。  
海面上，王子正忧伤地吹奏着风笛，他一定正为找不到救命恩人所苦恼。多么可怜的男孩啊，你要拯救他。  
换上美丽的宫廷服饰，你在月下漫步，海风微微卷起你馨香的长发，你一边注视着前方，将两眼放空，一边低声吟唱。不，其实是你佩戴的神奇海螺发出的爱丽儿的歌声。不过那个傻婊子只会啊啊啊，实在有损你此时的形象。  
而楼上的王子看见你乘着月光走来，窈窕的身影好似不经意就会被海风吹散，动人心弦的歌声似曾相识。  
“啊！”他忍不住探头张望，“这美丽的姑娘在哪里？”  
“是您在找我么。”你轻提裙摆，缓缓弯腰，规范的礼仪让一旁注视着的老管家暗暗点头。  
“您难道忘记我了么？”你流露出苦恼，娥眉微蹙，注视着他英俊的面容，“在几天前，我们还见过一面……啊，请您原谅我当时不合礼仪地吻了您。那是因为我实在太着急了，我怎么能眼睁睁看着一个人在我眼前失去宝贵的生命呢？”  
“那，我命中注定的爱人。你又为何要不告而别？”  
“因为来找您的人……说您是一位王子……我一向讨厌那些趋炎附势的小人。我怕您以为我是那种女人。所以才忍痛离去。”  
“那此时你又为何像天使一样，从天而降？”  
我的天哪！这个男人是问题宝宝嘛？  
你只好硬着头皮：“因为自那一别后，您伟岸的身影常常萦绕在我的脑海。我实在克制不住自己的情感，只好到遇到您的地方重温我们美好的回忆。”  
一旁的老管家简直要为你这样一个淑女的痴恋而落泪了。天知道他有多么看不上那个野丫头！  
“既然是注定的缘分，”王子痴迷地看着你，“那我们明天就结婚吧！我的姑娘！我实在等不及了！”他一把抱起你，回到寝宫，完全无视了老管家有点不赞成的目光。  
回到艾瑞克王子的住房，你用人鱼的歌声催眠了他。紧接着来到爱丽儿的房间，先是一把抓住打瞌睡的龙虾丞相，用特制的刀子将其一分为二。踩扁了龙虾的尸首后你蹑手蹑脚地靠近爱丽儿的大床。  
现在，你可以对她做点事情。

2D 在危险的边缘试探  
你轻轻地撩起她的被子，两只手指慢慢地在她身上划起圈，看她仍然一无所觉，就知道这只傻鱼却是是睡着了。  
你捏起她的背角，轻轻摸着她的大腿。多么细腻的皮肤，恐怕仅次于如今的你！  
慢慢顺着她的大腿往上来到了关键的部位。  
哇！感谢欧洲落后的衣服，她裙子底下没有任何阻拦。你顺着她的腿缝揉搓着，看她睡梦中也皱起眉头，像是有点不舒服。于是打算停手。  
然而此时爱丽儿的腿却夹了你的手一下，像是舍不得你的离开。  
你忍不住露出一个笑容。  
纤长的中指轻轻顺着大阴唇抚摸，食指和无名指扒开阴户露出一条小缝。你用干净的指甲轻轻扣弄了一下突起——那是她的阴蒂。  
爱丽儿打了一个哆嗦，但是还没醒。  
其实你可以给她喂下催眠的药水，让她像一条死鱼一样一动不动。但是你不想那样，甚至有些希望看到她醒来时候看见你的表情。  
那一定很有意思。尤其是现在叫也叫不出声。  
她在做人鱼的时候是没有性快感的，因为人鱼是体外受精的原因，他们的生殖系统和人类有点不一样，正好趁着现在好好爽一爽。  
于是你将她的裙子缓缓往上推，期间时不时查看她的表情。露出她仰卧着依然饱满的乳房，被薰衣草色的内衣包裹着。  
你左手重重地揉搓着她的胸，右手不断地给她阴蒂刺激。食指和无名指扒开小阴唇，中指顺着阴蒂慢慢潜入到阴道口戳刺着。  
爱丽儿的阴蒂很小，但是随着不断的刺激也开始变得肿大，硬硬地触碰着你的指尖。看她只不过呼吸微微有点急促，你的动作开始肆无忌惮了。你停下了右手的行动，感觉她的阴道口已经分泌出了一些液体，于是你尝试着把手指伸进去。  
“嘶……真暖。”指头一进去就被温热的组织所包裹。尽管现在拟态是人形，可你仍然是个冷血动物，这种温度让你无法拒绝，像泡在赤道浅海里那么舒适。你有耐心地推进自己的指头，但是没过多久就遇到了阻碍，你知道那是处女膜。但是——才一个指节啊！  
你若有所思地看了一会爱丽儿，她窄小的阴道有点出乎你的意料。你只能中指插在阴道里，用大拇指重重地按揉她的阴蒂，感觉阴蒂硬硬的像个小球一样弹起来。  
爱丽儿的手突然胡乱地拍了拍，不带任何情色的感觉，她只是睡着了想换个姿势。  
好吧，你挫败地想。把自己细碎的长发梳了梳，俯下身去舔她。红发人鱼的阴户没有任何鱼腥味，这令你庆幸自己魔药的成功，只不过有股淡淡的发酵的味道，还有一股水味，可能睡觉前她刚刚清洗过自己。  
你用粉红色的舌头轻轻地勾起她的阴蒂，上下左右不住地挑逗她，舌头上细小的颗粒摩擦着已经成为鲜红色的阴蒂，刺激着上面丰富的神经。左手伸进胸罩，中指和食指夹起她的乳头，细细地搓弄。右手尝试着在本来就很短小的距离里抽插。  
爱丽儿在黑暗中张了张嘴，她细长的大腿企图合拢上，用以躲避诱人的刺激。但是她纤细的腰往上抬起，僵硬的肌肉块凝结成一团，发着抖，雪白的阴户绽开又缩进，粉红色的大阴唇蠕动着试图追逐你的舌头，品尝极致的快乐。  
你却在此时停下了。让她的阴唇合拢成一个空虚的布袋口子。而你双手狠狠地捏起她的胸迫使她挺起胸，然后你摘下来她的硬壳乳罩，让常年不见天日的一对玉峰重见光明。玉峰上盛开的果实，被你细细地啃咬，含进嘴里用口水濡湿。让粉红色的组织被舌头像刷子一样梳弄。爱丽儿的大腿紧紧的夹着，她不自觉地磨蹭着双腿，试图自给自足好弄到中间已经肿大成石榴子大的阴蒂。但是很快又打开了，因为夹腿带来的快乐太有限，睡梦中的她明白谁能带给她快乐。  
你邪恶地笑了，并没有理会她的邀请。慢条斯理地将被冷落的另一边乳头含进嘴里，仔细地舔弄。让两只乳头都肿的像是成年鱼类的眼睛，无声地望着你，诉说主人内心的渴望。  
爱丽儿长大了嘴细细抽吸，这是无法发声的她对情欲最好的反馈。  
此时，你就着埋在她胸里的姿势，两手探到她腿间，稍稍使力就掰开了她的双腿。拇指和食指分开，快速地朝中间夹攻她肿大的阴蒂。另一只手揉搓着她的屁股，她大腿中间的嫩头。爱丽儿长长地呼了一口气。她的身体开始哆嗦，那种经不住甜蜜刺激而产生的哆嗦。她又开始夹腿。你掰开她的腿。摸到了一手的湿液。  
她潮吹了。

2E  
其实才只过了半个小时。  
看来这个女孩确实没享受过鱼水之欢啊。你这么想着，收拾好床上的一片狼藉，帮爱丽儿把胸罩带上，衣服穿好。  
就在你要带走地下龙虾的尸体时，你沉吟了一下：不……或许可以这样……动了动眼珠，你把刀子塞到爱丽儿的手中，然后把被子盖的严严的。把龙虾两截尸体摆在离床不远的地方。  
确定没有疏漏之后，你倒退出爱丽儿的房间，回到王子的床上，把两人的衣服扯乱，并在床上留下一些海母的粘液伪造成某些不可描述的液体，才合上眼皮。  
不出意料地王子轻轻地起床时，将你视如珍宝地环在怀里，又和你说了一大通甜言蜜语。你一面害羞地微笑，一方面确定了他不是在室男的猜测。  
果然，王子就是在女人堆里长大的。  
就在你意味深长地说自己腰酸腿痛需要休息时，王子却迫不及待地要你梳妆打扮。“我们下午就举行婚礼！”这个年轻人兴冲冲地对你说到，一边换上出席重大场合才穿的深蓝色王室服装，看起来精神极了。  
不过他还是维持了一个绅士最基本的礼貌，搀扶着你出现在格林斯比的面前，格林斯比——王子从小到大的管家和玩伴，是他如兄如父的人，对你一通夸赞：“我还从未想过王子向我描述的神秘女郎确有其人。如今见到您的风采，才明白一二。”  
你微微颔首。  
“我想尽快举行婚礼……格林斯比，就定在今天下午吧。太阳快下山的时候……”  
“王子殿下，您知道婚礼需要的东西很多，恐怕……”  
“没关系。我想我的爱人也不会介意的对吗？”  
“嗯。”你轻轻地哼道，冲他羞涩的笑了笑。  
“那好吧。埃瑞克，就按你说的办。”  
你不经意地看着一个娇小玲珑的身影龙卷风一样冲出宫殿，你知道，那是爱丽儿。  
这个令人怜的小东西，不管是呆头龙虾的死还是心上人的移情别恋对她都是毁天灭地。  
日渐西斜。  
正在梳妆的你不免有些得意忘形，让一只傻兮兮的鸟类目睹了你的自言自语。回过神的时候它已经跑了。  
不过按照你的推测，它一定会告诉爱丽儿的，只是不知道这只傻鱼会不会兴冲冲地跑过来为了她的爱情而大声宣告。  
毕竟她应该沉没双重打击之中。  
但是……  
狠狠用力却摘不掉黏在身上的海星，你没有想到，爱丽儿的亲友团是如此的给力。你缠在脖颈上的神奇海螺在一场闹剧中掉了下来，正巧爱丽儿恢复了声音！  
What the f**k ！  
你焦头烂额的时候，王子却抛下了你跑到那个只会啊啊啊唱着傻子才会懂她在说什么的人鱼身边。他们互相拥抱，注视着彼此的双目中是诉不尽的千言万语。在冥冥之中的感召下，他们逐渐靠近……  
但是。  
哈哈，但是。  
随着日光淹没在海上，你忍不住露出了一个得逞的坏笑。看着爱丽儿无可奈何地跌坐在地上，露出碧绿的鱼尾。  
宾客们纷纷发出了委婉的叹息。就为了这双方都不知道是什么玩意的爱情吗？  
而你的药水时间也到了……  
衣服一寸一寸崩裂，你在群众们惊恐的眼神中，一把捞起爱丽儿——谁叫她的腰那么细——沉入海底：“拜拜了，亲爱的王子！您的乌苏拉在此献上对您最美的祝福！”

3虐乳  
现在，她是属于你的了。  
事实上，人鱼的腰是你最喜欢的部位，柔弱纤细，但十分有力。你用触手慢慢抚摸着她。  
目光缓缓落到被紫色贝壳覆盖的胸部。  
为什么要覆盖贝壳？发育时带来乳房的胀痛还有被禁锢的膨胀的脂肪都是对雌性人鱼的性危害，只是不知道哪个伪君子发明的贝壳胸罩……  
那粉嫩的双乳一定被折磨的不轻。  
这么想着，你用手轻轻一挥，紫色的贝壳就从中断裂开，露出一道深深的沟壑。  
爱丽儿不知道你要做什么，但由于契约魔法的禁锢，她只能被迫一动不动，楚楚可怜的大眼睛倒映出你肥胖的身躯。  
你痴迷地盯着她粉嫩嫩的双乳，轻轻地将贝壳揭下来，并不是怕弄痛了她，而是为了欣赏深红色的勒痕，事实上，你对于把疼痛施加给她有一种奇特的期待，这挑动了你的情欲。  
你两只触手忍不住在她小腹处磨蹭。  
然而让你失望了，不知道因为什么，紫色贝壳下的双乳完好无损。你只能归结于魔法原因，同时不满地用另外两只触手包裹住她的胸。  
大概有两只河蚌那么大吧，颜色像是初生的珍珠，从触手上传来的触感，又像是海母那么柔腻软滑。  
你恶意地收紧触手，欣赏爱丽儿扭成一团的脸。她的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，就像一条脱离了水太久的鱼儿：“唔……好痛！放开我，你这邪恶的女巫！”  
你靠近她，肥硕的双乳挤到她的背上：“要么叫婊子，要么你就变成婊子。”  
爱丽儿僵住了，你转过身欣赏她不可思议的表情，像贝类的斧足那么软软地，让你忍不住想舔舔她。  
然后你付诸行动，果不其然看到了爱丽儿嫌恶的表情。  
可惜她无力反抗。  
“我记着……合约的最后一条上说，不听话的性奴是要受到惩罚的。”你伸出触手上的吸盘，紧紧地吸住爱丽儿小巧的粉色乳头，“摸螺科维奇。”咒语立刻发挥效用，触手上迸发出细小的电流。  
“啊——呃!唔嗯嗯！”爱丽儿漂亮的鼻子皱起来，那双大大的小鹿一样的眼睛向上翻着，而红色的小嘴也忍不住张到最大，留下了无法自控的口水。  
她的胸腔开始张合，被吸盘包裹的乳头被迫挺立起来，胯部的肌肉开始起伏，看起来像个享受性爱的奴隶。  
并不像你认为的那样，他们上半身属于人类的那部分还是很敏感的。  
只是不知道王子看到她这副样子会想什么。  
你这么想着，随手从你众多的收藏品中取出两只差不多大小的蛤蜊，看他们怯怯地张开闭壳肌，你停下了对爱丽儿乳头上的电刺激，将蛤蜊放在她的乳尖上，命令他们使劲闭紧嘴巴。  
爱丽儿还没从上一波刺激中缓过神来，就要面对新的折磨。她痛苦地拧着眉，鱼尾焦躁地摆来摆去。  
如果她知道面临她的是这样一个陷阱，或许就不会和她的老父亲对峙冲突了。要知道脑子一热的年轻人，难免不会有什么好下场。  
你托着下巴沉思。  
粉嫩的乳头已经被从中勒出了深红的印记，蛤蜊的边缘凹凸不平，磨破了左乳的一点点皮，飘出了一点血丝。爱丽儿的眼眶已经被泪水堆满了，她雪白的脸孔抽动着，布满皱褶，蓝色的大眼睛紧紧地望着你，眼尾绷紧昭示着痛苦。  
你以为那目光中会有祈求，实际上，她更多的是恼怒和愤恨。  
嗯，也好，你不想在现在看到一个求操的婊子，你想看到贞洁的圣女是怎么一步步变成荡妇的。  
应该把她的胸再变大一点，现在虽然有着少女的坚挺，但是难免有点小。然后再让她学会喷奶，现在这个状态不适合被操，所以最好还要贮备她变成人的药水……然后不断的干破她的处女膜，把你的卵产在她的子宫里，如果这条鱼真的有子宫，然后堵住她的阴道，让她前后一起失禁，最好让她的爱人围观这一切。  
啊，说了这么半天了，她的爱人怎么还不来救她呢？这多无聊啊。  
你这么想着，随手捞起几个黑色的海胆，抚摸着他们尖尖的刺，然后找准方向用力地把他们按在爱丽儿的乳房上。  
海胆的刺深深扎进爱丽儿雪白的胸脯，几缕鲜血流了下来，一对玉乳瞬间变得血肉模糊，不过倒是有种奇特的美感。  
你这么想着，狠狠地拧了一把她的乳头，将蛤蜊捋下来，乳晕上有一道红色的勒痕，而乳头早己经变成了紫色。你将海胆又长又尖的刺对准乳头，用拇指和食指捻出爱丽儿的乳孔，很小很小，像梭子鱼的眼睛。  
“将来你的奶水就是从这个地方出来的。”你淡淡地说，“不过现在既然没有奶，还是堵上比较好吧。”  
可怜的爱丽儿已经说不出话了，她痛的咬住了自己的嘴唇，将红唇咬的都出血了。你是不会放过她的，你轻轻地把海胆刺伸进去，尽量深入，但你也怕扎到她的心脏心房，那样这条可怜的人鱼就会立刻死去。  
最后进入了大概五六厘米的长度。  
淡淡的血丝飘荡在海水里，你伸出猩红的舌头，轻轻地舔着爱丽儿的乳房，舔着泌出的血珠，神经末梢大多分布在这里，爱丽儿纤细的身体在你的掌握中僵直或是颤抖，她好像终于有点害怕了，但也许是性奋与快感。  
不过爱丽儿没有昏过去，这说明她还有前进的空间，作为一个性奴，她应该为此感到开心。  
你用你的大手重重地压着那些海胆，看它们不断地扎进爱丽儿洁白丰腴的乳房，她本来完美无缺的乳房现在全是细小的孔洞，从中可以看到翻出的血红色的组织，血管缠绕在粉红的腔壁上。  
“呜呜……不要！求求你，住手吧。”爱丽儿一直睁大眼睛见证自己的乳房是怎么被虐的，她看到那些密密麻麻的血眼，好像真的有点害怕了，一点都不像是有着无与伦比的勇气和父亲决裂追求爱情的少女。她现在看起来十分符合自己的身份，就是一个只能仰仗主人的——性奴。  
你不开心的停手了，六只触手轮番上阵，很快摘掉了乳房上那些刺的很深的海胆。一波又一波的血花翻腾在海底，你用手轻轻地抽出乳头上扎入深处的海胆，一边抠着爱丽儿的乳头，你看到薄薄一层组织下面红色的流淌着血丝的乳孔，你知道，以后这个地方将会流淌出白色的可口汁水，让你喝个够。而且听说人类的乳房有着许多泌乳孔，不知道人鱼是不是这样。  
“看看我们可怜的公主，”你揉着她饱经蹂躏的乳房，欣赏着她痛苦的呻吟和颤抖，“要不是因为你的愚蠢，何至于现在如此悲惨？告诉我，你后悔了吗？”  
她因为疼痛而在你的怀抱中挣扎，但是她的神情却是坚定的：“不。真爱无悔。”  
太好了。  
“其实我有一瓶药水能很快让你的美丽乳房恢复如初，”你勾起血盆大口，“不过看起来，你并不需要。”  
你用一截死了不知道多少年的珊瑚塞住她的嘴，慢慢地用八腿【六只触手两只手】爬出洞穴。  
“看好她。”你对你的两个没有血缘的孩子说，他们也许在你给爱丽儿开苞的时候能派上用场。  
3.5  
你现在需要处理那愚蠢的王子和他脑子里不知道在想什么的恶心仆人。那只愚蠢的四条腿犬类倒是可以留着开垦爱丽儿的阴道……还有爱丽儿那可怜的老父亲，因为你一刀痛死了他的爱卿，没人给他通风报信，现在还不知道他的女儿已经落到了你的手里。——正这么想着，身后就传来一声爆喝。  
“乌苏拉，你把我的女儿怎样了！”  
你转过身，装模做样地给他行了一个欧洲贵妇的礼：“啊，殿下。那当然是毫发无伤。事实上，我只是和爱丽儿签订了一个小小的约定……”  
海里最珍贵的男人挑起他一边的眉毛：“你这满口谎言的女巫，最好向我坦白。”  
“呃——我只是说服了一个男人，让他满口甜言蜜语地哄骗一个怀春的少女。让她背离她的国土，她的亲人和她过去赖以生存的地方。然后他会得到我许诺给他的，至高无上的王位。”  
你躲过国王的一击，继续道：“如您所见，是这个卑鄙无耻的人类哄骗了您最美丽的女儿，而我……不过想要——”  
“你想要什么？”国王怀疑地看着你，他扭曲的青筋和手中金色的三节戟都显示着无上的权威与荣耀。  
“不过想要这海中之王的位置罢了。”你故作矜持地笑着，“否则您的女儿，她将成为这世界上最可怜的人，她不但要失去她的国土，她的亲人和她过去赖以生存的一切，她还会失去她的生命。哦，您又发怒了。”  
闪身躲过一次袭击，你有点恼怒地嗔道，“看看这副合约，我可没做任何手脚。呃——好吧，现在您相信了吧。”  
国王不堪置信地看着承受了三节戟一击却没有消失的羊皮纸。他好像瞬间老了十岁，愁苦和担心从他的眉毛中露出来，让他看起来就像个普通的老人。然而这一切他最疼爱的小白眼狼却无缘得见：“好吧。我来代替她。”  
他这么说着，递上了手中的权柄。  
而合约上的“爱丽儿”变成了国王的名字。  
你轻轻地接过来三节戟，控制不住自己嘴角上扬，看着这个年不轻力却壮的老人一点点坍塌成节肢动物的样子：“其实，那是另一份合约。您不知道吗，有一种特殊的水藻的汁水，可以当作拓印的材料。”  
国王不堪置信地瞪大了眼睛，在他皱巴巴的身体上显得有点恐怖。“现在请您务必让您的六个女儿用这把匕首插入王子的胸膛，否则三天之后，您亲爱的小女儿，她们可爱的小妹妹，就会变成泡沫。”  
哈哈哈哈，这真是太有趣了。如果三天后爱丽儿没变成泡沫的话。

4 改造  
现在你正忙着搜集材料。  
一只水蓝色的海母就这么静静地飘进你的眼帘。它不急不徐地舒展着自己的触角，吞吐着水花。透光的皮肤柔顺光滑，还带着卵带。  
这是一只带着卵的海王海母。它身体里含有一种特殊的物质，人类叫它激素。能够使从没怀孕过的少女流下乳汁——只需要一点点刺激。也够使少女的性器官像少妇一样成熟。还能使在卵巢中发育的卵子自己结合，在被它改过的子宫中生长发育，最后使母体诞下后代。  
很神奇不是吗？  
不过这种水蓝色的海母栖息在海底的火山附近。要求水质清澈。在人类逐渐将手伸到海洋的如今，是越来越难见到了。  
你摸不准它无规则前进的路线，在十六个方向都放下一只大海螺。静静地等待它落入你的陷阱。  
“我的孩子，”海母对它的卵充满爱意地说到，“前面是海底难得一见的场景，是不是很壮阔？只不过不像你妈妈年轻的时候那么好了。”  
“可是……”  
海母还没有意识到孩子的犹豫，就游进了你的陷阱。你马上在海螺的口处抹上魔药。有一层让水通过却不让其他生物通过的网子形成了。  
然后你志得意满地打算回去，却不料有两个不速之客出现在你的面前——  
“艾奎达，艾奎利斯纳，二位尊贵的殿下，有何贵干？”  
两位年轻美丽的公主面容愤恨：“怎么才能杀死王子，解救我们的父亲和妹妹？”  
原来是这样，你飞快地挂上了一抹笑容，正打算开口用你的三寸不烂之舌来游说她们，就见艾奎达恶狠狠地盯着你：“先说好，我们需要付出什么代价。”  
显然她已经知道了你是怎么诱惑爱丽儿的。  
“嗯——”你装作为难地绕着她们转了两圈：“我倒是会做一把只对人类无坚不摧的匕首，只不过两个可怜的失去父亲的姑娘能给我什么东西呢？”  
鲜活的肉体材料吗？我已经有了许多人鱼了。  
当娃娃，她们的胸可没有爱丽儿的大。  
“你们的长发倒是可以拿来一用。不过你们两个可不够。我要六位公主的全部长发。如果同意的话，你们就一起来我家签字吧，哈哈。”  
你在他们犹豫、无可奈何的目光中飘走了，要不是想起了一个被湮灭的传说，你才不会做这么亏本的买卖。  
你回来的时候，爱丽儿正沉沉地打着瞌睡。她嘴里淌出的口水濡湿了珊瑚的断肢。在昏暗的海水中，她莹白的乳房泛着光，像是一只死亡的珊瑚虫的骨骼。  
你却无暇欣赏这幅美景。  
又要开始给药炉子生火了。  
在一堆药材里挑挑拣拣，你终于把牡蛎、青花鱼、鳗鱼、海带拿了出去，在他们瑟瑟发抖的求饶中，嘿然冷笑，投入药炉，最重要的，自然是主角——是时候放出那只海王海母，在她和孩子的悲鸣中，散发着香甜味的白雾扑向爱丽儿。  
爱丽儿徒劳地挣扎了一下，很快就任凭那白雾涌进她的泌乳孔，她的乳房以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，像是河豚的肚皮。青紫色的毛细血管崩开，巨大的蜘蛛网一般笼罩著白的像奶一样的胸，逐渐变成粉红色，然后一些白白的粘稠的液体从扩张了三倍的乳头里流出来，悬悬地挂在结缔组织上。  
你使劲一挤，手中只有充足的肉感，一股乳汁喷了出来，落在你手上，发黄的白色中带一点粉色，便放了心。看来乳腺管并没有破裂。  
你扯动着爱丽儿的乳头，想试试弹性，又摸了摸她皮球大小的乳房，见里面并没有什么硬块，便放了心，开始肆意地揉搓。  
“以后每个月你都会排卵。”你很沉迷她乳房的触感，轻轻咬她的耳朵，“我会把这些卵保留起来，不久就会有很多美人鱼的。”  
爱丽儿已经醒了，她望着自己变大了不止一倍的乳房，痛苦地摇着头：“不——”  
“可是你明明很喜欢。”  
你说着，看她挺立起来的乳头。用肥胖的手指在上面画着圈：“我可以喝你这里流出来的东西吗？”  
爱丽儿闭上了眼睛，微微颤抖着那乳峰。  
你低下头，先用鼻尖蹭了蹭她平滑的乳房，紧接着伸出猩红的舌尖舔了舔乳晕，可以忽略了中间的突起。那美丽的乳头大概有两指大小，稍稍一碰四周就引起敏感的轻颤，瑟缩着吐出一些白色的汁液。  
“嘶。”爱丽儿发出了一声轻喘。  
你卷起舌头，用各种方式揉搓着乳尖。一股奇怪的味道顺着味蕾传入你的大脑。咸咸的，又有点甜。而且非常粘稠，往往需要你努力的收缩口腔，才肯施舍给你一口尝尝。完全不像你想的那样，井喷一样的乳汁。  
“感觉有点奇怪……”你吐出她的乳头，用牙齿磨了磨，满意地听到了她的哼叫，“不过还可以接受。我的奴隶，从今天开始，每天早晨我要挤一碗美容。你自己想办法。”  
爱丽儿又惊又怒的表情取悦了你。  
“呃……对了，我是不是忘记告诉你了。”你露出一个恶作剧的笑容，“你排卵的时候肚子会大起来。毕竟每次又不是排一个，几乎有几百个小泡泡从你的阴道里滑滑梯，一颗有一颗地从子宫滑道阴道口，总会有那么几个从腺体上经过给你点刺激。到时候加上两个乳球，你身上就会有三个球咯。”你笑着刮了刮她的脸，“我在想要不要帮你改造一下屁股？”  
她又不能说不。  
你当然也不是诚心发问。  
你想在她的鱼尾上造一个阴道，最好里面还有个两个子宫，粉粉嫩嫩的最好。这样你就不用再配魔药来把她变成人形操了。于是你的触手顺着她的腰线缓缓下移。  
摸到了那些鱼鳞。  
你在鱼尾上找到了原本应该是泄殖腔的地方，用刚刚炼药的灰烬和渣子抹了一把。就看到爱丽儿下腹的鳞片像是被酸融化了一样消退，她痛苦的嘶嚎起来，毫无昔日贵公主的风采，像一条青虫那样拍打着她的尾巴翻滚着，把你的地盘弄得一团糟。等她抽搐着昏过去时，下腹的地方已经有一条粉嫩的通道形成了。  
你试了试弹性。  
比珊瑚虫的套子紧多了。伸出一根手指就被包裹着阻止前进。你想起爱丽儿人形时候的阴道，好像也是相同的小。  
里面好像还有一层粉色的结缔组织，应该是处女膜。  
你还没有准备好给她告别处女的仪式和嘉宾。所以你决定暂时放过她。给她的硕大无朋的乳房夹上间隔两英寸铁架台，并在上面放了一些用海豹肝提取出的油脂做的蜡烛。一旦这些蜡烛最上面一层烧完，就会低落到爱丽儿的乳房上，形成一层层纯洁的红色薄膜，那是珊瑚虫的色素，将她洁白的乳房衬托地更为美丽，像是一大捧火百合。  
然后你坏心眼地用好几滴蜡油粘住了她的乳头，如果她的乳汁排不出去，乳房就会涨的很痛，一定会让她不住扭动身体，把蜡烛碰翻。  
然后你就有借口惩罚她了。这么想着，你忍不住倾泻出一丝笑意。  
美中不足的是，由于海母的改造仅仅是身体内部的改造，所以爱丽儿的下体基本不会有阴蒂和阴阜存在，自然也不会有减轻撞击的身体构造，为了避免爱情带给你的疼痛，只能采取粘腻柔软的触手去狠狠贯穿撞击爱丽儿的这个小洞。但还是难免会被人鱼的鳞片刮的疼疼的。  
不……也许会有什么更好的材料也说不定。  
轻哼着奇怪的章鱼族调子，你的八条腿翻飞着离去。

5   
在一切还没开始之前，这里是寂静的。也许会有一两声声嘶力竭的信天翁的叫声。  
但这并不能破坏你的心情。直到光之神金色的箭矢从几光年外的地方来到这里，撕裂一切昏聩和混沌。  
你终于看到了，那翻滚的白色浪花。  
不，那不是浪花。  
嘴唇上传来柔软的触感。不像浪花，充满着令美人皮肤粗糙的沙砾和动物特有的腐臭。  
只有淡淡的酸涩。是爱丽儿用她的乳房哺育你。  
你轻轻地拉起她的胳膊，抬起她的胸廓。让嘴里进入更多绵软的乳肉。你用滑腻的舌头轻轻转着圈舔抿，挤压着可怜的乳腺管。  
爱丽儿的鼻腔发出轻轻地哼声。  
她似乎有点疼，幼嫩的脸颊皱起来像个橘子，然而你并不在意。  
你用高挺的宽鼻子抵着她水滴型的乳廓，让她疼痛难耐地皱眉，一边轻柔地用手抚摸她的腰后试图让她别再颤抖，稳定地提供给你你奶流，哦天，她忍不住想要抽离身体，但碍于诅咒却又陷入诡异地僵直，最后她选择闭了眼睛忍受这一切。  
然而她的乳汁含量只会一次又一次地随着乳房的彻底清空而增加。她被改造过的身体只会认为她所孕育的生命所需能量巨大，因此她的乳量会日益加大，她的肌肉纤维会变长来支撑她硕大的乳房，不稳定的激素会刺激她的阴道和抱球器让她随时处于发情的状态，从此成为一个随时随地挥洒乳汁的淫欲人鱼。  
你这么想着，用手轻轻地沿着她的腰线移动。  
“你不是想听人类的故事吗？”  
爱丽儿的眼睛瞪圆了，说实话有点吓人，毕竟她两只眼睛占了半个脸庞。但是又有点可爱，充满了幼崽的萌态。这是她从落入你手上第一次做出这么明显的表情。  
“我的女孩。你每产一次卵我就给你讲一个……呃，大概一个月一次吧。”你还没想好一个月以后要拿她怎么办，“成交吗？”  
爱丽儿眼珠转了转，她转过头避开了你的视线。  
“我怎么知道这是不是你的另一个鬼把戏？”  
“瞧你说的。”你抚摸着自己短短的秀发，“我是那种恶人吗？和你定下的约定哪个是我没做到的。每次我都是丑话说在前面，怎奈那些为爱痴狂的人儿总是不听我的教诲……”  
“好吧。那你先说来听听，”爱丽儿无奈地蹙起眉，“我相信不会等到一月后那一天的。”  
也就是说埃里克在他心中永不死，这可不是个好现象。  
你想想，由于拥有了金色权杖，爱丽儿和你的交易只要口头一说就算在海神面前作数了。不过保险起见，你还是拟了一份合同。  
“你帮我签吧。”爱丽儿看都没看。她两手环胸缩在角落里，“反正我现在这个样子，结果无论如何都差不多。”  
青春期少女终于吃一堑长一智，她的老父亲如果能亲眼看看，也算喜闻乐见。  
“还是得你签才做数，”你无奈地笑了，“连海洋公约都没听过吗？你到底是人鱼公主，还是河里的野蚌啊？”  
“啊？”爱丽儿转过头望着你，张大蔚蓝的眼睛。  
“海洋公约的年头确实有点久了，”你磨了磨下巴，“是最后一个统一海洋的神签订的。它能够约束所有的海洋生物。”说着爬到爱丽儿身边叼住她的乳头。  
“我真怀疑你的家庭教师教的是一块海绵。”  
嘴里有东西和别人说话其实不太礼貌——不过这奶闻起来确实还不错，估计能除皱保湿做面膜，“我听说是大概一百万年前，那时候还有很多奇奇怪怪的海洋生物，人类还是猴子。唉，估计你连猴子都没见过。就像海獭一样的生物。然后呢，那时候有一位神祗统一了海洋，所有生物都真心的尊敬她，称她为唯一的神，海洋之母孕育出大海的源头。她规定了海洋的货币，你知道如今也是贝壳是硬通货。她还会魔法，将不同生物之间的的语言用统一药剂翻译成一种语言。使不同频段的声音都能被接受。”啧啧地吸吮着粉红色的组织，你轻轻揉着胸乳下方的肿块，刺激她再发点奶，“然而为了防止说过的话像浪花一样飘走，她还规定了统一的文字合同。由于持续到现在都有效力，所以后来由神祗统治到王权统治的现在都没能改变。”  
“就是说国王也无能为力喽？”爱丽儿忍着疼问道。  
“差不多就是这个意思。”你吐出乳头，轻轻地吻了几下乳尖。爱丽儿很敏感地瑟缩了一下，警惕地看着你怕你有什么坏心眼。你看见她光洁的肩头到锁骨起了许多小突起的鸡皮疙瘩。也许是敏感……也许是厌恶吧。  
最终拿过来羊皮卷防水合同和羽毛笔给了爱丽儿。毕竟你自己就用嘴坑人无数，要眼睁睁看着别人签下大名才放心。毕竟这才是生意人——完全合法，合理有效的生意啊。


End file.
